


That's not a word

by lecaptain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Happy Ending, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecaptain/pseuds/lecaptain
Summary: He's such a bore! I would literally pay someone to fuck him, if he had to make space to cock I doubt it would be any space left for the stick he has up his ass."orThe one where Genji is sick of his brother always being perfect and decides to pay an old friend to make his bother more "human".





	That's not a word

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction in English if you want to help me with any mistakes feel free to! (and if you want to give me chance and actually be a beta for it, call me!)

Mondays usually started like that, with coffee and... Well with coffee, they didn't have much to throw around. Their living arrangement was simple, McCree found himself with the spare room that the Shimada had just because Genji decided that he quite liked his hat. "Quite liking something" usually was enough for Genji to make decisions. 

While both brothers were enrolled in Business, the american major was still a blur - most likely something with Photography? Probably. That was the reason he and Genji got along so fine, the younger japanese enjoyed the fact that he wasn't alone at being a rebel (even though "There's nothing rebel about college" was something Jesse heard himself saying often).

The whole deal started in one of those days where Genji was angry at something generic and Jesse was barely awake, listening to the endless babbling. 

\- Can you believe him? He actually called my parents so they can "know" that I'm not attending class. - The younger one complained, running his hands through his hair and letting a pained sigh escape. - Just as if I was a five years old misbehaving! And now I have to pretend I'm dead and I can't pick up my phone when my father calls. 

Jesse just kept drinking his coffee. He knew that arguing with Genji to say that maybe, just maybe, college was really expensive and his brother was right to call him out would start a fight. And you know what? He was done with fights, the last time they argued Genji had the spirit to put Nair in his shampoo to get revenge, luckily it didn't make a whole lot of mess but he still had a hairless patch on his arm. 

\- You know what that is, right? - The japanese continued, rambling as if he was done with his coffee hours ago and now was just high on caffeine. - He doesn't fuck. That's why he's so strung up.

It was a real effort so Jesse wouldn't choke on his coffee. Yes, he heard a lot worse than that - and said it too - but it was 7:30 and he was still just half awake. 

\- And how does that have anything to do with him telling your parents?

\- Well, he doesn't fuck because he keeps a stick up his ass! And he must do everything mother and father tell him to. - While McCree dismissed the words with laughter, Genji stayed focus on his argument - I'm serious! He's such a bore! I would literally pay someone to fuck him, if he had to make space to cock I doubt it would be any space left for the stick he has up his ass.

Genji was always funny when he was angry, because of his crude attitude mixed with boyish looks and - usually - cute expression. Right now he was looking... Wrong. Like something was cooking and no one would enjoy the results. Jesse almost gave a step back when he turned to face him, a wide grin taking his lips. 

\- You should do it.

The words stayed on the air for a moment before they actually made sense. And the cowboy's reaction was exactly what it was supposed to be. 

\- No.

It was too early and too damn bright and Genji was going to give him a headache. He tried to lose the younger man, going to his room to change, only to be followed by the green haired shorter man. 

\- Please! At least hear me out, is perfect! We can solve my problems, your problems, everyone’s and their mothers! We can get a Nobel peace prize for that! - He didn't stop talking while his friend started to undress, mostly because he was too excited about that new plan and some part because he never minded seeing the american getting naked. - You fuck Hanzo, he gets out of my back... And I talk to my father about your scholarship.

That made Jesse stop. 

Two years ago when he made it into the university, finally, they granted him a scholarship based on the fact that he could play football. And they weren't wrong to do that, he was good after all. Well, until six months ago.

Everything he remembers is that Gabe lost control of the car, right after picking him up for Christmas. They were discussing innovative ways to tell Jack that his cock was not as good as he imagined without breaking his heart and everything went black. Gabe was in a coma for two weeks before he came back and Jesse? Was a few pounds lighter. They couldn't save the arm, not after all the time it took to find them on the desert road. 

These days the prosthetics would feel like the real thing, and he knew he should be grateful for getting one so fast. But prosthetics were against regulation, they were seen as "body enhancement" and therefore he was out. Now, how to stay at college in an athlete scholarship if he wasn't one anymore. He was trying to force the university to keep him on the justice, but it was a big fight for a small family. His parents were cops, nothing fancy that could buy him the right to stay.

Genji's, on the other side. 

\- Are you sure your father is not Yakuza?

\- Yes. As he wasn't in all the other times you asked that. And my tattoo was made by a guy name "Jeb" in New Jersey, not a half woman half dragon japanese witch. Also, a little racist. Not all successful japanese men are Yakuza. - Genji repeated it in a monotone, have heard the same joke too many time for anyone to enjoy it. - But, even if he's not if he talked to the board they would absolutely stop fighting and just handle you the scholarship. And all I'm asking is for you to fuck my brother into sluthood.

\- That's not a word. - Was the only thing McCree thought to answer at that moment, still shocked by the pure idea that Genji could actually be serious about that. And by the looks of it, he was. 

\- Yes, it is, I know more words than you.

\- Considering that you speak japanese, french and german and I only speak english and spanish, you're probably right. And yet that's not a word. 

\- That's the most important thing you gathered from the whole conversation? If you help, we can work together and you can have your scholarship. And you get to fuck my brother! Isn’t it perfect?

It wasn’t.


End file.
